Be Mine
by JustAnother13Lover
Summary: Allison's day is going to be one like no other.


**_A/N: _**_This is my attempt at luring out the Cadley fandom with a fic I've been working on for __**WildForWilde**__. She is the motivation, so all the thanks should go to her. :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nope._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

It's the melodic guitar strumming that rouses Allison Cameron out of her deep slumber. She tightens her grip around her girlfriend, only to realise that the object in her arms is not warm enough to be her Remy – nor is Remy, the last time she checked, fluffy.

Forcing herself to open her eyes, she waits a few seconds for them to adjust to the sunlight that filters through the shutter blinds. Her eyes fall upon a white, plush teddy bear that must be at least half of her own length. Its fur is soft and a red bow-tie is attached to its neck. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, the blonde pushes herself up, wondering where on Earth her girlfriend has gone and why this – rather adorable – toy is taking her place.

"Remy?" Allison calls out, voice hoarse from her previously unconscious state. She clears her throat, bringing up a hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes and tries again, this time a little louder. "Rem?"

Upon hearing no reply, Allison tilts her head and strains her ears towards the door that leads back out into the hallway, listening out for any signs of her girlfriend. It takes a few slow seconds to realise that the music is making her task difficult and so, befuddled as to where the sound is actually coming from, she scans the room until her eyes manage to find the source: the docking station over on the other side of the room.

Throwing back the duvet, Allison takes a few slow seconds to brace herself before she swivels her body around and places her feet down onto the cold floorboards. Sleepily, she looks around the room and wiggles her toes, trying to warm them up, while she lifts her joined hands above and behind her back as she does every morning. The satisfying burn after stretching replaces the dull aching from last night's activities with her girlfriend. Allison doesn't regret anything. She lets both arms relax and brings her right down behind her head and gently massages her neck, wondering again where her girlfriend is.

Once Allison finishes with her usual wake-up stretches, she pushes herself up off the bed with a light grunt, stumbling slightly as her body recovers from the many hours of sleep. Her hand quickly dashes out to the side of her dressing table and she inwardly curses as the blood rushes to her head. It takes a few moments, but she is soon able to walk around without the risk of injuring herself, or any of the furniture, in the room. She picks up the silk gown that's folded neatly on the stool under her dressing table and slides her arms into the sleeves, shrugging it on.

Making her way over to stand before the docking station, she blindly feels for the pause button as she wipes her eyes again. The music stops. Allison is about to turn to leave when she feels her hand slide across something else, some sort of paper material. Opening her eyes and waiting for the fuzziness to settle, she lifts the piece up and raises her eyebrow at the white envelope. From the shadows of the room, she can barely make out the red and gold, almost shiny, engravings that decorate the boarder.

Allison walks over to the shutters - still curiously inspecting the envelope - and quickly pulls on the dangling strings. A flood of sunlight comes pouring through the window and Allison turns away quickly, closing her eyes. Blinking rapidly to try and adjust to the bright rays, she turns her attention back to the letter. Running her finger over the smooth calligraphy, she realises that it's actually her own name on the front.

"Huh," she murmurs in question, flipping over the letter and making her way back to the bed. Allison picks up her square-rimmed glasses from the bedside table and puts them on, flipping over the envelope and tearing open the seal with the nail of her thumb. She pinches the edge of the card between her forefinger and thumb and pulls it out, sitting down on the side of the bed and placing the empty envelope next to her. Without further ado, Allison reads the handwritten content on the ivory-coloured card:

**_I know this is ridiculously cheesy, and you'll probably never let me live this down, but I love you._**

**_ And I want to prove it to you._**

An uncontrollable, goofy grin spreads across Allison's face.

Her Remy had always managed to surprise her with little things. As "badass" as Remy claimed to be, Allison knew that she had the brunette wrapped around her little finger. Just as she knew that she would forever put Remy before herself.

After a moment of trying to recover from the sweetness, Allison wracks her brain together to try and figure out Remy's message. How was her girlfriend going to "prove" her love when she so often claimed there were no words to do so?

She shakes her head, turning around to look once more at the cuddly bear before letting out a breathy chuckle and standing up. She places the card down on the bedside table, not before flipping it over and checking the back, and stands up. The grin on her face widens when she picks up the teddy and notices that, tucked on the inside of the bear's bow-tie, is a post-it note.

**_I'm sorry I couldn't wake up next to you this morning. _**

**_I left you a gift so you wouldn't have to be alone. _**

**_But I promise that, after tonight, it'll be me you wake up to every morning, and kisses you'll be woken up by._**

Allison stares at the note for a few moments, letting her eyes trace over the familiar writing and touching words. She knows that Remy is a secret romantic, but to see those words, written on paper, seems… overwhelming. The words are a promise, and her Remy always keeps her word.

Her mind races with her girlfriend's message and she has a feeling that the day ahead of her is going to be one like no other.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry it ends so abruptly, but the chapters are most likely going to be short, trailing off one after another. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
